Talkin' Bout Minecraft
by StoneByrd
Summary: Zane claimed the day would be life-changing. Then the Ninja get trapped inside the game "Minecraft" via Jay's new invention, the Video Game Gun. Life-changing enough for ya? Now Lloyd, Zane, Cole and Kai must survive in the world of Minecraft until Jay figures out how to bring them back; fighting for their lives in this digital fantasy that just became reality. (Cover art is mine)
1. Chapter 1

**New story! If you don't know what Minecraft is, you are deprived. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chocolate First

* * *

No one had ever seen Jay turn down a trip to NinjaGo City.

That's because, normally, he would never miss an opportunity to see all the latest gadgets and happenings that were in the City.

So the Ninja were flabbergasted to find that Jay was not leaving the Destiny's Bounty, not even for a trip to _Adeline's_, which was an expensive chocolate store in NinjaGo City that Jay loved.

"What do you mean, you're not coming?" Kai demanded, after he had regained his composure and shut his gaping mouth.

Jay shrugged. "You can buy me a chocolate strawberry or something. I'm busy today."

Cole pushed Kai aside to look Jay in the face. "Wait, so you aren't coming to _Adeline's_ with us and your excuse is that you're _busy_?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Lloyd agreed, a little bit shocked that someone, the _Ninja of Lightning_ no less, would ever turn down _Adeline_ chocolate.

"It does seem a little unusual," Zane said. "Is something the matter, Jay? I sense that you are doing something extremely life-changing today."

Jay laughed. "Life-changing? Well, that's good to know. Nah, I'm just working on an invention."

Kai pounded his fist on the table, making everyone jump and the pot of soup in the middle of the table slosh around. "What the heck sort of invention would you be working on that you would turn down an offer to go to NinjaGo City?!" he said loudly.

There was a brief moment of silence, then Jay spoke.

"Uh, well, if Zane's sixth sense is right, a life-changing one," he said. "It's actually a pretty groundbreaking invention, if I get it right."

"Well what are you making?" Cole said.

Jay grinned, and winked. "It's a secret, but I bet you guys will like it."

Kai moaned. "Oh, no, now we have to traipse through Jay's dresser until we find it. Come on, guys." Before Jay could stop them, all four of them had stood up from their lunch and started running for the bedroom.

"H-hey! Wait, guys! You're not supposed to know what it is!" he shouted, getting up to run after them.

"Why not?" Kai said, throwing the door to the bedroom open and sprinting inside. The others followed.

"Because it's not done - put that down!" Jay said.

Kai picked up something that sat on Jay's bed. "Woah," he said. "You're making a _gun_?"

"No, it's not a gun!" Jay said, exasperated. He pushed the others who had crowded around Kai away to grab the invention from his hands.

"Hey!" Kai said, and he yelped as Jay, having lost his balance, toppled forward to land on top of Kai. "Jay, quit shoving!"

"Give that to me!" Jay shouted, and Kai pushed him off. "You're going to break it!" Before Jay could fall over from the force of Kai's push, he grasped Kai's arm.

Kai yelped and stumbled from Jay's weight. "Let go!" he said. Jay did let go, but gravity already had purchase on them, and they both fell over onto each other, the other Ninja dispersing so that they weren't caught in the fall.

When Kai hit the floor beside Jay, his hold on the gun loosened and Jay's invention went soaring.

"My invention!" Jay yelled, frantically. "Catch it! Catch it!"

Lloyd, Cole, and Zane leaned forward to snatch it out of the air, but Lloyd and Cole knocked into each other and went sprawling on the floor. Zane reached to catch the gun, when he tripped on the fallen Ninja and fell short.

They all landed with a loud "Oof" each.

And so did the invention - but in place of an _Oof_ there was a loud _Krrikk, _like something had broken or been violently jerked out of place.

There was a silence.

Jay struggled to his feet. "Oh, no! My invention!" he said, and scrambled to where it lie in the doorway. The other Ninja slowly got to their feet, rubbing their heads.

"Jay, what was that?!" Kai said angrily. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have freaked out and jumped on me -"

Jay let out a moan of dismay. "_Ah_hhh!" he said. "You broke it!"

Kai opened his mouth to say something, but Cole quickly elbowed him.

"What broke?" Cole asked.

"Oh, wait... no, it's fine, it didn't break. But you sure scratched it, Kai. I'm going to have to go in and make sure everything's okay. You almost really totalled my invention!" Jay glared at Kai angrily.

"It wasn't -!" Kai started to say, defensively. But another elbow from the Master of Earth stopped him. Kai turned around to shoot Cole a venomous stare. Cole motioned with his head towards Jay.

Kai looked back to the Blue Ninja. Jay looked seriously shaken. Kai looked back to Cole, who nodded.

"Sorry," Kai muttered, finally. "I didn't mean to scratch your invention, Jay."

"Yeah, you should be sorry," Jay said, laughing humorlessly. Kai clenched his fists. Jay noticed this, and rethought. "It's fine, I guess," he added. "But when I say to give it back, I mean it."

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Lloyd tapped Jay on the shoulder. "Hey, earlier you said that this was the future of the video game world. What did you mean?"

Jay held the gun protectively to his chest, now looking pleased with himself. "I meant exactly what I said. This gun will change video games forever."

"You just said it wasn't a gun," Kai argued.

"That's because it's not _just_ a gun, Kai. It's the Video Game Gun. It's the height of video game technology, increasing the playability to untold possibilities."

Lloyd gasped in amazement, clasping his hands together. "Tell us what it does!" he begged.

"It's not ready," Jay said, clutching the device closer. "And I'm not telling you anytime soon. I'm already appalled that you guys ran in here when I said it was a secret, not to mention you almost broke it."

Lloyd looked extremely disappointed. "Aww," he said. Jay was surprised to find that he actually felt sorry for the kid. But then Cole leaned over and whispered something in Lloyd's ear. The Green Ninja brightened.

He suddenly looked smug. "How about," he began, "if you tell us what it does, we'll buy you a box of chocolates."

Jay shook his head. "Only if you buy me two boxes."

"A box."

"Two boxes."

"A box."

"Two."

"A box and a milkshake," Lloyd offered.

"No way. You guys would eat it before you got home. Two boxes."

"A box, a milkshake, and a chocolate bar."

"Two boxes."

Lloyd glared at him. "A box and a half."

"Three untouched boxes _and_ a cold, uneaten milkshake, and I'll show you how the invention works," Jay said.

Cole, Zane, Kai and Lloyd all answered at once. "Deal."

Jay grinned and rubbed the Video Game Gun fondly. "Chocolate first," he said.

All the Ninja groaned.

"You are terrible," Kai said. Jay just shrugged.

"It's easier to explain things when I have sugar to fuel me," he said.

Kai snorted. "No, it's harder. The last time you had a doughnut we had to wear headphones over our earplugs." The others all nodded in agreement, grimacing appreciatively.

Jay laughed at that.

"Okay, okay," he relented. "If you guys go get me the chocolate right now, I could finish the invention by the time you get back."

The Ninja all suddenly scrambled out the door as fast as they could. "See you in an hour or two!" Lloyd shouted over his shoulder.

Jay felt an amused smile tugging at his lips as he listened to the "Hey, quit shoving!"s and "Hurry up hurry up!"s that faded as the Ninja sprinted down the hallway, leaving the Master of Lightning standing alone in the bedroom with the Video Game Gun.

"See ya," he called after them.

He brought his invention up to eye level. It was your standard pistol-type handgun looking-thing. Really, all he needed to do was paint it, then it would be finished.

_Work like there's sugar on the line, _Jay thought, grinning. _Three boxes of it. And a milkshake. So hop to it._

Jay reached for his toolbox, sat down on his bed, switched on the lamp on his bedside table, and began to work.

"We're back!"

Jay snorted awake. "What?" he said. He was shocked to find all four of his brothers standing over him, holding out three neatly wrapped boxes and a large milkshake.

Jay rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Aww, you guys, I was having a good dream," he said. He glanced at his watch. It had been an hour and a half since they had left. "You guys sure got there and back quick."

"Yeah," Kai said. "Now hurry up and take the chocolate, we wanna see how your invention works."

Jay took the three boxes that were held out to him hesitantly. "You guys wanna see this thing pretty bad, don't you?"

"Jay, it's a Video Game Gun," Lloyd said, in a "no-duh" tone of voice.

Jay shrugged and got to his feet, yawned, and set his sugar back on the bed, keeping the milkshake. He had finished painting his invention a half hour ago, so he had been trying to get some much-needed sleep before they got home. It was an hour trip to NinjaGo City and back - they must have been pretty desperate.

"Okay, I'll go get it," he said.

Jay bit back a grin as he walked to the Bridge, where he was letting his invention dry; all the others followed him closely, tripping over each other in their haste. He sipped his milkshake casually.

"Well, what do you know, you actually didn't eat any of my milkshake."

Lloyd nodded and winced as Cole accidently stepped on his foot. "Ow! Cole, stop - move that way. Yeah, we knew if we so much as sipped that dumb milkshake you would have made us go all the way back for another, so we stuffed ourselves silly with chocolate."

"Can we _please_ not touch on the topic of food?" Cole said, and he moaned. "If you mention chocolate one more time I think I might puke."

Jay snickered as he turned into the Bridge.

"There it is," he said, and pointed to the Video Game Gun that sat, basking in the light of the fading evening sun on the windowsill. They all crowded around Jay's invention."Don't you dare touch it, any of you."

The Ninja all _ooh_ed appreciatively.

The Video Game Gun was all silver, with purple streaks decorating the butt and the barrel. It shone dully in the dying light of the summer day.

"Wow," Kai said. "Gotta say it. You actually didn't invent a piece of crap this time."

"Of course I didn't!" Jay said angrily. He plucked the Video Game Gun from the windowsill and held it up to the light. "I don't invent pieces of crap. Those already exist."

The Ninja all groaned. "Thanks, Jay, we all needed that image," Lloyd muttered.

Jay rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

"Show us how it works!" Cole said.

"Fine, fine, I will," Jay said, rubbing the Video Game Gun. He started walking back towards the bedroom. "First Kai's gotta give me his hair gel."

"Do _what_?" the Ninja said together.

"Give me his hair gel. I need it to show you how it works."

"You need my hair gel?" Kai said, bewildered.

Jay nodded.

"Really, _really_ need my hair gel?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Really, truly, seriously, no-joke _need_ my hair gel?"

Jay laughed. "How many times do I need to say it? I need your hair gel."

"I think Kai's a little attached to his hair-products," Cole said in Lloyd's ear. Lloyd nodded, and Kai scowled.

"Fine." Kai sounded reluctant. "Let me go get it." He detached from the group to go find said hair gel.

The Ninja snickered as he came back from the bathroom and shoved the gel into Jay's hands. "What else do you need?" he said sarcastically. "Deodorant? Toothbrush?"

Jay laughed again. "Nah, this should do it. Thanks." He walked into the bedroom, the others following. He turned on the PS3 and sat down on the floor, grabbing the controller.

"First we need to get to Minecraft," Jay said. "Then I'll show you how it works."

"Uh, Minecraft?" Cole said, watching Jay open the application.

Lloyd brightened. "Oh! Oh! I know Minecraft! One of the best video games in the world!"

Jay grinned. "Yeah, that one. That's the video game I've been testing it with."

"Why not Fist to Face?" Kai said. "That's loads better than Minecraft. I think."

"Well, I can't use Fist to Face. Not yet." Jay logged in with the username "LIGHTNINGninja63". "See, the Video Game Gun only works with three-dimensional games. For now, at least. I'm going to fix that. But Minecraft was obviously the best choice, besides constructing my own program from scratch, because that would take too long. . . although, in the end, I should probably construct a game specifically for the Video Game Gun. I also should type up a strict set of rules for using it, this thing is really dangerous if you use it incorrectly. Or if you use it with the wrong program, for that matter. If you used it with a two-dimensional game you'd probably flatten yourself... but then again, I don't know what will happen in a three-dimensional video game either."

The Ninja tried to decipher Jay's relentless yammering. So far, it wasn't going very well.

"I think it works how I planned it... I think. Wait, wait, wait, let me review." Jay set down the controller and tapped his chin, thinking. "So, first thing you do is switch it on - that's a given. But you have to have the cord, which is... right here in my pocket. It has to be blue or else it doesn't work. You plug the cord in here -" Jay flipped open a compartment on the butt of the gun and put it in. The cord clicked. "- and then you plug the other end here." He leaned forward and stuffed the other end of the cord in the PS3. "Okay, that's done. But then... wait, which world is it on?"

Jay picked the controller up again and began flicking through a list of "worlds".

"Aha. I think it's this one." Jay pressed select on a world titled "Jay Survives!". The Ninja all watched in fascination, except for Lloyd, who had played this game before.

Kai shook his head. "Okay, just get to the point already," he said.

Jay waited for the game to load. "The point is that you might never see your hair gel again after this."

Kai's eyebrows raised. "Uh... what?"

"This is actually my first time testing it," Jay said sheepishly. "So I don't really know what I'm doing. But hey, that's why I'm using a hair product instead of a Ninjagian!... that was supposed to be funny, Kai."

Kai was glaring at him in a very unamused way. Lloyd snickered and elbowed him, while Zane rolled his eyes.

"Okay, here we go. 'Less do this!" Jay said.

The world had loaded in on Minecraft. Lloyd's eyes bugged.

"Wow," he said. "Look at your inventory! When did you get that diamond pick?" He pointed to a little pickaxe-looking icon in the bottom bar - Jay's inventory, or hotbar.

"I got it just a few days ago, and _now_ I've got an enchanting table," Jay said smugly. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Beyond cool!" Lloyd said.

Jay's screen was first-person view, but it was clear that he was standing in a field, however pixelated it was. Tall grass poked up out of the dirt, and sky was a clear blue. The Ninja could see blocky trees in the distance.

"Why is everything so pixelated?" Zane asked. "Isn't this a three-dimensional game?"

"It is. But everything's made out of cubes - players call them Blocks."

"Why?"

"Because it's cooler that way," Jay said. He swerved around to give everyone a better view of the stretching landscape. They could now see a small mountain.

Zane wrinkled his nose. "I hardly think that's an adequate reason," he said.

"I dunno, because Natch wanted to. Let's try this baby out!"

Jay stood up, taking the Video Game Gun and Kai's hair gel with him. He set the hair gel on top of the TV and took a few steps back. "You guys ready for this?" he said.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Here we go!" Jay yelled. He then held up the Video Game Gun, aimed at the hair gel, and fired.

A loud, blaring noise filled their ears. Everyone covered their ears.

Then, suddenly, it stopped.

The Ninja all looked up, nervous to see what had happened to the hair gel.

But Kai's _Styffany's Stiff Spray_ was still there.

"Uh," Jay said. "What happened?"

The Ninja looked around at themselves. "Nothing," Zane said. "... I don't think."

"Aww, dangit," Jay said, and sighed as he sank to the ground. "That sucks. I'm going to have to go back in and fix whatever didn't work."

"Sure made a lot of noise for not doing anything," Cole said.

"No kidding," Lloyd agreed.

Jay picked up the controller glumly. "Guess I'd better sign out," he said.

He was just about to press "Save and Quit to Title" when he noticed something red on the screen that hadn't been there before.

"Hey," he said. "Is that...?"

"Where's Kai?" Zane asked suddenly.

Jay blanched. He pointed with a shaking finger to the screen. "G-guys," he stammered. "I think I know where Kai went."

* * *

**BAHHHH! :D**

**Okay, first things first, this story is just for fun. I'll only update it when I get a chapter done. This story will be fairly short, probably consisting of only about ten to fifteen chapters in all.**

**Second things second, I assume that if you are reading this you have heard of/have played/know about/love Minecraft. If you do not share anything in common with what I just listed, please note that I will be describing things as accurately as possible for your enjoyment. I highly suggest that you read up about Minecraft on /Minecraft Wiki, or possibly contact someone you know who owns the video game to see if you could try it/see how it works. It is an extremely fun game, especially on Survival Mode. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and have a great day/night! (WHAT'S WITH ALL THE /'s?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEY next chapter**

**I didn't want to write Whisper, so I wrote this instead. Heh... Enjoy? :3 It's pretty short. Oh, well...**

* * *

The red figure on the screen was waving its arms frantically. The Ninja just stared at it, faces disbelieving.

"Kai? Jay said, breathless.

The figure was in the shape of a regular Minecraft player - a vertical body, two arms as long as its torso, two legs, and a head. It was much more mobile than a regular player, though, able to move seemingly independently from the video game's restrictions. Its head was covered in a blur of brown pixels that disturbingly resembled the Red Ninja's crazy mahogany hair. The face was pixelated, but with a detail Jay had never seen before on a Minecraft player. Its amber eyes were wide and frantic - there was no denying what had happened.

"It's really Kai!" Jay said. "He's alive! He's really alive!"

The figure's mouth was moving in a smeared cluster of pixels. Jay motioned wildly to the headset, on the opposite side of the PS3. "The headset!" he said. "Turn it on!"

Zane reached over and hurriedly switched the headset's speakers on, handing Jay the headphones with the mic attached.

Kai's voice, slightly pitched, rang through the speakers. "You idiot, Jay!" was the first thing that they heard. "I'm going to kill you! My head feels like a box!"

The Ninja were stunned. Then Lloyd and Jay both burst out laughing.

"Kai, you sound like you've been breathing helium!" Lloyd said in between laughs. Jay hiccuped.

The red, blocky figure on screen was not amused. "Shut up!" he exclaimed, squeakily. "It's not my fault! Jay's dumb invention got me here! You better get me out of this video game, Jay, or I'll kill your player. Twice!"

"Woah, there, firecracker," Jay said into the headset's mic, chuckling. "I'll get you out. No worries. This thing has a reverse button."

"Cool!" Lloyd said. He grabbed at the gun. "Can you send me in, too? And Cole and Zane?"

"Uh, hold on, I don't think I want to be a squeaky-voiced blockhead, not even for a brief period of time," Cole said, holding up his hands. Zane nodded.

"Aww, come on," Lloyd said, holding the invention up and waving it. Jay protested profusely, but Lloyd held it out of his reach. "It'll be so cool! Playing Minecraft from a whole different perspective, I mean. How many chances are you gonna get to do this in a lifetime - for _free_?"

"I can't go in," Zane said simply. "I'm a Nindroid, with a magnetic field of my own, not a human whatsoever. Transferring a mechanical design such as myself into a video game console may crash the program, and then who knows how we'll get Kai out."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Fine. Cole, you gotta come in with me!"

"No way, José," Cole said. "You aren't getting me in there for anything."

"Oh, come on," Lloyd begged. He clasped his hands together and looked at him pleadingly - a difficult action when an angry Ninja of Lightning is trying to get his invention back. Cole hesitated.

"Give me that back!" Jay said desperately. "Come on, dude! Give it!"

Lloyd looked at him. "If I give it back, you have to send us into the video game."

"Fine! Just give it to me!"

Lloyd held it out, and Jay snatched it. The Green Ninja spread his arms wide.

"Shoot me!" he said, the sentence sounding out-of-place with his ecstatic tone of voice.

"No!" came the high-pitched yell from the speakers. The blockheaded Kai stamped his foot angrily. "Can't you hear me? _Make_ _me_ _Kai_ _again_!"

"Oh, hush up, Kai," Lloyd snapped. "I'm coming in there with you."

"No! Get me out of here!"

Jay glanced from Lloyd to the Video Game Gun to Kai, looking undecided.

"Shoot me, Jay!" the Green Ninja said, waving his arms wide.

Jay bit his lip. "Cover your ears, everyone," he said. Zane and Cole both did so immediately.

Jay held the gun steady, aimed at Lloyd's grinning face, and pulled the trigger. A loud siren-like sound filled the air again, and the invention sparked. Jay let go of the gun abruptly, and it clattered to the floor.

Zane and Jay both coughed; the still sparking gun was smoking. Jay ran to the window and cracked it open.

"Lloyd?" Jay said, when he finally stopped hacking. He peered through the smoke - it was suddenly very apparent that Lloyd was still standing, arms wide, in front of the TV screen.

"Am I in Minecraft?" Lloyd said. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"Ah, no," Jay said, looking around. "But, ahhh... Cole's disappeared."

"Seriously?" Lloyd said forlornly, letting his arms drop to his sides. "But it was my turn, dang it!"

Jay readjusted the mic's position. "Cole?" he said, feeling oddly like a man in mission control. "What's your status? Are you alive?"

A moan came through the speakers. Jay, Lloyd, and Zane gazed at the screen, shocked - a black, blocky figure was hunched over the grass on its hands and knees. It lifted its head; they instantly recognized it as Cole. The Master of Earth got to his feet, coughing.

"What the..." Cole's voice was pitched, too.

"Cole!" Jay breathed.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Cole shouted, when he caught sight of himself. He looked to Kai, who crossed his squared arms over his chest and observed Cole's appearance. Cole brought his hands up to the sides of his cubic head and groaned.

"Well... that was not my intention," Jay said awkwardly.

"Dang it, Jay!" Cole squeaked. "Get me out of here!"

Jay tried to look apologetic, then laughed at his friend's high-pitched voice. Lloyd joined him.

"This isn't funny!" Kai said.

"Y-you're right," Jay said, giggling. "It's not funny. I'm not laughing." He took a deep breath to try and compose himself. Lloyd just kept right on guffawing regardless.

"You better get us out of here quick, zap-trap," Cole snapped.

Jay bent down, picking up the Video Game Gun. "It sparked," Jay said, carefully examining it. "Something must have happened to it when it fell earlier, after all... sorry, Lloyd, you're going to have to give it a go another time, I need to get these guys out so that I can fix it."

Lloyd stopped laughing. "_What_?" he whined. "Oh, come on, just send me in, then you can get us out! I was supposed to go in, not Cole - he took my turn!"

"Quit complaining," Jay said absentmindedly, turning his invention over in his hands, examining it for wounds yet again. "It hurts my ears."

Lloyd ran forward and tugged on Jay. "_Pleeeeease_," he said. "You're denying a video-game fanatic his dream!"

Zane put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, prying him off of Jay. "Just wait until Jay fixes it, then you'll get to try," he said reasonably, trying to pull him away from the Master of Lightning.

"I can't," Lloyd complained, grabbing onto Jay's shirt tighter. "I _caaaaaaan't_! Let me go, please, please, _please_, Jay! You _said_ you would!"

"_Wait_," Jay said angrily. He scanned his invention for irregularities. Nothing out of the ordinary... but one switch on the butt of the gun was sparking. Jay looked closer, then gasped.  
"Oh, snap!" he said.

Lloyd lost his patience and grabbed the gun out of Jay's hands. "H-hey!" Jay exclaimed frantically. "Give it!"

"No!" Lloyd said. "I'm going into Minecraft, Jay! What harm will it do?" He turned the gun on himself.

"Lloyd, you don't understand!" Jay said, reaching for his invention. "It's the -"

Lloyd pulled the trigger, and the loud sound rang in their ears, drowning out Jay's warning. Jay and Zane both covered their ears and looked away.

The screaming siren sound stopped; there was a clatter as the Video Game Gun hit the floor.

Jay felt dread in the pit of his stomach. _What_ _have_ _I_ _done_...? He looked to the screen, wincing at the appearance of a new, green-colored figure on the screen. Lloyd waved his arms and jumped up and down happily, high-pitched laughter coming from the speakers.

"I'm in Minecraft!" he shouted gleefully. "We're in Minecraft, you guys! _Ahaha_!"

Kai punched him.

"Jay, get us out of here!" Cole demanded.

"What's wrong with you? Get us out!" Kai added.

Jay took off the headset, running his hands through his hair. Zane looked at him inquisitively.

"Jay?" he said, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Jay, are you well?"

Jay gave Zane a morose look. "We're so hooped," he said.

Zane blanched. "... Why?"

Jay pointed wordlessly to the Video Game Gun, which lie, smoking, on the floor.

Zane hesitated, then leaned down and picked it up. It was warm. The Nindroid turned it over, and saw a where the smoke was exuding from. His skin went even paler, and he glanced at Jay, who looked guilty, shocked, and ready to cry about his invention's demise.

"We're so hooped," Zane agreed. They both looked to the screen, where Kai and Cole were still shouting, demanding their release from their technological prison, and Lloyd was running around and laughing like a madman.

Jay finally slipped the headset's mic back on. "Guys," he said, his voice a little shaky. "... There's been a little breach..."

"This can't be good," Cole said. "Lloyd, get your butt over here and listen."

Lloyd reluctantly returned to the Black Ninja's side.

Jay and Zane both stared at their friends on screen with sinking hearts. "Uh, well," Jay said. "... the Video Game Gun is kind of broken. And, you know, I built in a reverse switch, so I could get you guys out... well, that's kind of what's broken about it."

Kai, Cole, and Lloyd all gawked at him.

Jay looked down at the smoking reverse switch on his invention glumly, waiting for the angry, high-pitched shouts to come.

Which they did. "Jay, you idiot!" Kai said. "We're going to stay like this forever!"

"We're never getting out of here!" Cole squeaked.

"I thought you said you could get us out?" Lloyd said, shocked. "You said you could get us out! What do you mean, it's broken?"

Kai shouted with frustration and kicked a flower. His foot went straight through the pixels.

Zane grabbed the headset and spoke into the mic. "Technically," he said, "this is our fault, not Jay's. We were the ones who took it when we weren't supposed to, and were the cause of the Video Game Gun falling and breaking. We brought this upon ourselves."

"Oh, no, it's not _our_ fault," Cole said angrily. "It's _Kai's_. _He's_ the one who went and grabbed the stupid gun in the first place!"

"It is _not_ my fault!" Kai protested, stamping his foot. "If Jay hadn't have freaked out and pushed me over, it wouldn't have broke!"

"Cole's right," Lloyd said, poking Kai's blocky head. "If you hadn't have grabbed it we wouldn't be stuck in here forever!"

"That's what you wanted, right?" Kai said. He smacked Lloyd's hand away. "To be in a video game?"

"Not for my entire life, idiot!" Lloyd said.

"It's Jay's fault for even inventing the stupid thing," Kai said. "And how can you blame me? I never thought he'd build something so dangerous!"

"It's not dangerous!" Jay objected, pulling the headset from Zane. "At least, it wasn't until you broke it and made it unstable!"

"Oh, come on, I didn't break it, it fell on the floor!"

"Because you chucked it!"

"I only chucked it because you pushed me over - what would you have done, fallen over and crushed it beneath you?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it halfway across the room!"

Zane grabbed the mic. "Stop!" he shouted.

Everyone fell silent instantly.

Zane spoke quieter. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is," he said. "We have a problem. Losing our heads about who created the problem is not helping us get out of it."

There was another silence as the Ninja pondered this.

"You're right, Zane," Cole said softly. "We need to face this together... we can't argue anymore."

Lloyd nodded, but Kai only put his hands on his hips and huffed; Jay looked hurt and angry.

"Alright," Zane said finally. "What do we need to do first?"

There was a short silence.

"I'd say that we needed to find a way out of this video game," Cole said, "except, we don't know how long that would take, and none of us know how to play Minecraft."

"I do," Lloyd squeaked. "I can teach you. Kai, do you know how to play?"

"No," the Master of Fire said tautly. "I don't."

"What should we do, Jay?" Zane said. He looked at the real Jay, while the others looked at the video-game Jay - essentially, straight at the screen.

Jay ran his hands through his hair and furrowed his eyebrows, looking deep in thought. Then he held his hand out; Zane passed him the headset, and Jay spoke into it.

"I'll think of something," he said. "For now, you guys should learn how to play the game... I don't know how long I'll take."

"Alright," Cole said. "Sounds like a smart plan to me."

Jay sat down on his bunk, staring at the TV screen blankly. He could barely hear his brothers' voices as Lloyd taught Zane how to use the controller.

How the heck was he going to get his friends out of this mess? He couldn't think of anything that might work. The Video Game Gun would need fixing. There was no way he could know if the reverse switch would work, if he fixed it. There was not a Video Game Gun in Minecraft to switch worlds.

His friends were basically stuck in Minecraft... forever.

"We're so hooped," Jay murmured.

* * *

***nods* Yes, Jay... you're so hooped.**

**Please review! **


End file.
